A New Age Begins
by Eloa
Summary: The Prophecy was set. A priestest lost in the world of men, as Dark Magics return to the known world. The portals open and the Dark Queen is reborn! (AU, R&R, R for later sceens)
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer!

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Character's. I do not own any of the races made up from the D&D books or game. I do however own the Character's I create and my story. This is the first Fic I have written. Please Enjoy and submit a review. I will try to get 1 to 2 chapters posted every week. Again Enjoy!


	2. The Hunt Begins

A New Age Begins

Disclaimer…I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Character's

Chapter1. The Hunt

Dark clouds laced the sky, hiding the full moon. Foot falls could be heard thru out the dark forest, along with the sound of metal clanging against metal. Her breath was short, her energy fading. Sweat mixed with blood on her pale face. She was not sure if it was her blood or that of her guards. She did not care. The only thought on her mind now was to stay ahead of her pursuers.

As she ran a silent prayer was said, asking her God for his strength and protection. Her pace began to slow when her prayer was answered. A war hammer started to materialize in her small slender hand. Realizing what her god wanted her to do, she came to a stop and reached for the shield resting on her back.

She turned and readied herself, waiting for her attackers. As she waited she prayed for her god's blessing. Her holy symbol started to glow as her body was bathed in a soft white light.

She knew they were close. She could smell the stench of rotting flesh stuck in their teeth. There were about 5 of them left that she could see. Their slanted yellow eyes glared at her with a look of hunger and hatred in them. Their scaled lips tightened into a wicked smile. Some of them hissed at her, baring their teeth and ready to attack. They began to close in, swinging their clawed hands at her.

She crouched down ready to spring at her foes. She let out a battle cry in a language they did not understand. Her eyes began to glow as she lashed out at the creatures. With every blow dealt the creatures would screech out in pain. She had been able to take out 3 before she was taken down. The 2 remaining attacked her at the same time, one from the front and the other from the back. A strong arm reached out from behind her, raking around her throat. She let out a startled scream before she started to thrash about, trying to break her captor's grip. His grip on her only tightened.

"Zalriss, remember we need her alive. Lord Treize will not accept failure," came a human female's voice.

"Quiet, human! We were not going to kill her…Just have a little fun," snapped the creature who struggled to keep hold of the girl.

The moon began to appear from behind the clouds. Moon light filled the small clearing making it easier for the girl to see her captors. Draconians!

Draconians were a race from a time long pasted. It was said that they were the spawn of good dragon's that were twisted and manipulated by a goddess long dead. Draconians were born out of evil and only like their cousins followed the long forgotten Dark Queen.

Leathery wings spread across their back. Their flesh was that of a reptile's scales; their large hands and feet were clawed. They walked on two legs just like that of a man and stood to be 6ft. Their face looked just like an overgrown lizard's, each in different shape.

Quickly bringing her wits about her, she brought her foot forward then back with a forceful blow to the one called Zalriss's leg. His grip on her ceased as his arms went to tend his throbbing leg. She began to run, in which direction she did not know. Anywhere but here was good enough.

"You fools! You let her get away!" came the human's voice.

"It was not my fault Lady Dorothy. The little whore…" Zalriss started to say as a sliver bolt pierced into his leathery hide making its way to the creature's heart.

The pale light of the moon shone on her long pale blond hair. A smirk played across her pale face. "As I have said before, Lord Treize does not except failure," she spat out. "Brimith go after the elf. If you come back and she is not with you, you will meet the same fate as Zalriss" she turned and started to head in the direction of her mount.

Brimith nodded and took off in the same direction as the elf.


End file.
